


Falling Apart

by HMSquared



Series: Mending Over Time [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Slow Burn, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: After Seth betrays his Shield brothers, Dean descends into darkness, causing Seth to rethink his decisions. Ambrollins.





	1. Relationships Torn

Dean hobbled to the back in tears. Three minutes ago, Seth had betrayed the Shield by hitting his brothers with a steel chair. While Dean hadn’t been expecting it, he should have known from the various meetings Seth had been getting pulled into that something had been up.

“Dean!” a voice called. Dean ignored Seth and kept limping down the hall clutching his side. “Dean!” Seth grabbed Dean and spun him around, looking upset. “This….the break-up was creative’s choice, not mine.”

“And what, you couldn’t do anything to stop it? Selfish, as usual,” Dean snapped. Seth’s eyes widened, then narrowed. Before Seth could respond, however, Roman stomped toward them.

“What the heck, Seth?!” Roman roared. Dean took the opportunity to leave. If Seth threw a wedge in between his relationship with Roman and Dean, Dean would stop caring about repairing it.

People looked at Dean and whispered among themselves as Dean walked to catering. Normally, Dean wouldn’t have cared, but his heart was shattered. Seth Rollins, the man Dean loved, had destroyed any chance of his relationship with Dean moving beyond friends.


	2. There Is Nothing That Can Save Me

 

Seth watched backstage as Dean hobbled his way through his match with The Miz. It had been three years since the breakup, and Seth was now a face. Dean was getting destroyed by The Miz, and something was boiling in Seth’s core. This wasn’t right.

“Seth, what are you doing?” Stephanie asked when Seth picked up a steel chair from a corner. The tone in Stephanie’s voice wasn’t snippy like her in-ring character, but rather worried. Glaring at Stephanie, Seth snapped,

“Something I should have done a while ago.” Then, his fingers tight around the chair, Seth ran to the ring.

In a blur of sounds and light, Seth attacked The Miztourage with the steel chair, not caring Dean was probably going to kill him later. Dean had...changed over the past several years, and Seth didn’t like it.

Eventually, the segment ended, and Dean and Seth walked backstage together. More accurately, Seth helped Dean walk. Dean didn’t need it, and he didn’t want it, but Dean couldn’t show it in front of the fans. Not now, not ever.

“I had that, you know,” Dean snapped backstage, sagging into a chair. Pacing madly, Seth asked worriedly,

“What happened to you, Dean? You were doing great as a member of The Shield, then….then you fell apart.”

“I still am, not that you care,” Dean groaned suddenly, anger and terror in his eyes. Standing up, Dean hissed at a scared Seth, tears in Dean’s eyes, “I CARED about The Shield, and everything we had. But then, you  _ had  _ to take a singles opportunity without caring what would happen to us! I loved you, Seth, but I guess that doesn’t matter now!” Seth thought about the words Dean had just said, and something came to him.

“I….have an idea. A way to get the band back together.”

“Really, three years later?” Dean sneered. Walking to the exit, Dean snapped to Seth as he left, “There is nothing that can save me.”


	3. Change For The Better

Seth and Dean looked at each other in shock. They were in the middle of Summerslam, and Seth and Dean had just won the tag titles. The two former brothers had been reluctant allies for a week, and they now had championship gold. That doesn’t happen.

Something softened in Dean’s eyes as he held the belt, and Seth saw it. This was what Dean had wanted: holding a title with his brother, the man he cared about.

When the new champs got backstage, Dean started walking to the locker room. Seth followed, his heart thumping. What Seth was about to do was very risky, but it would change Dean either way.

“Dean, hold on,” Seth said in the locker room, no one else in sight. Dean set his title belt down, turned around...and gasped in surprise as Seth took Dean in his arms and gave the Lunatic Fringe a big kiss. 

When Seth pulled away, he saw Dean’s eyes light up with color. The insanity, the voices, the darkness that had shackled Dean for years was gone. This was what Seth had wanted, and what the kiss had hoped to achieve.

“How long have you been waiting to do that?” Dean whispered, Seth’s hands still on his face. Seth smirked,

“Three years. I…” Seth grew quiet, then whispered, “I missed you, Dean. The real you, anyway.” Dean smiled, then placed his cold lips on Seth’s nose, surprising the Kingslayer. Dean had never been the most affectionate person, but Seth hadn’t really gotten to hang out with Dean the past few years. That, along with everything else, was going to change for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, and check out Fixing What's Broken.


End file.
